lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Toroko Warriors/Elize
Elize is a playable character in Toroko Warriors, and is one of the numerous unlockable characters in the game. She is a cybernetic girl with the unique ability to adapt others' talents and make them her own, capable of changing them to suit her best. Elize can also copy personality traits and feelings from others as well. Underneath all her added emotions though, she is a very anxious and emotional girl who lets everything get to her. Elize is categorized under support, although in truth she is actually a pretty balanced character that can be used for a variety of team-aiding purposes. She can adapt to almost any weapon regardless of power, shape or form, and as such she can be extremely unpredictable and difficult to face head on. Elize tends to work best on her own, but she is very good at helping teammates dispose of enemies. Elize is unlocked after the player utilizes the FINALE of each default character at least once. Playstyle Elize is an average-height fighter with a rather moderate weight, boasting a wide variety with seemingly endless options of going out and attacking opponents or defending her team. Elize can copy any move done by her opponents, being able to learn to be able to run on walls or fly through the air and other seemingly simple things. This all comes with a very high price however; because of her extremely wide movepool of possible options, one would need great memory in order to memorize how she works, and also remember the moves she has equipped at hand. If someone can't memorize all of what she has at hand and utilizes the wrong move, it could mean giving the opposing team(s) the upper hand. Something that only Elize is capable of doing is copying abilities and attacks, as well as taunts and quotes from other characters. This can be used for a variety of different reasons, from breaking down defensive teams to annoying the crap out of offensive ones, and completely ruining support-based ones and terminating even the trickiest of opponents. With her ability to copy so many different types of moves, she can become a very offensive character, or a tricky character with perfect offense and defense to do her job well in kicking down whatever stands in her way. Very experienced users of Elize will find that if there's something missing on their team, then they can fill that role with her. To copy moves with Elize, the player must press both bottom triggers to activate a "selection box". The move that's closest to the center of the box will be copied for the player to use! When Elize reaches certain hiding spots that heal her, the player can manually manage her moves in peace, replace whatever functions in her combos with custom ones or change the effects of them. She can also add abilities such as the ability to fly if she captures them as well. Players should watch out though -- if Elize takes a hit too heavy, she will lose all the stuff she has just learned! Her memory banks are rather limited too, so the player should check what they already have by pressing start and looking at her copied moves list. Offense-wise, Elize is absolutely brilliant if she has copied moves from extremely powerful foes / allies such as Corrina and Oni. As she happens to be faster than all offense characters, she can bring out more of a nightmare than all of them, able to add burning pain to each individual move or make her quick attacks stun foes so she can kill them off easily with her offense functions. Fully equipping Elize with fast and powerful moves however leaves her little room to defend herself with and kind of makes her useless when it comes to defending herself or her own team, often requiring support from fellow Leah or Zellen units. She can easily couple her offensive abilities with her aerial talents, however. Elize also is pretty damn good with defense too, especially if she borrowed Iron Mask's armor or created her own Hokusai puppet to help her out. While becoming defense based would strongly limit her offense movepool, she can do very well with defending her team, especially if she applies herself to burn and freeze her opponents. In a defensive state, she can rush into hordes of enemies with little problems, although she might require plenty of assistance in finishing them all off. When working as defense, she very much appreciates offense support from people such as Bang Crimson and Alcyone, especially Bang Crimson if she happens to be handling ice powers. Balancing out offense and defense can be difficult given Elize's small movepool, but there are a few combinations that seem to really work out for her. Making her a "fast Oni" or a "powerful Iron Mask" happen to be very ideal combinations for her to use, as she can fill in their roles but do an even better job at it -- although she would be missing some of their talents unless she sacrifices a few moves to fit them in. Elize can be very tough to manage because of her lack of overall slots she can use, but luckily for both Elize and the player, there happen to be solutions to the fact that she has very limited space for attacks and moves and all that. This is where Leah becomes quite important actually. If Leah happens to be the one fixing Elize, she can equip her with a "second thing" which QUADRUPLES what she can equip! Therefore, she can have more spaces, enough to enable a second function! From there on, Elize can switch between two menus for herself; she can switch between two different movesets! She can hold both offensive and defensive movesets for her own purposes, and can prove to be much more effective on the battlefield than ever before! If she gets hit too hard though, she will absolutely lose every bit of new stuff learned though, so the player must still take care when using her! Beyond her ability to copy, rather akin to Emerl from Sonic Battle, Elize has an extremely subpar, limited moveset. Before she spawns, the player can choose which opponents to borrow offense, speed, defense and health from. After that, the player has generic brawler moves with the occasional sword or shooting move. Elize will have no special abilities either; she won't be able to fly, wall jump or anything like that without copying the move first. That being said, it is easy for her to copy moves! When the player finds that some of her moves are not worth having anymore, they can simply dispose of those moves and replace them, allowing free spaces to be opened up for more. Elize's advantages and disadvantages are totally based on what the player chooses for Elize's abilities. A very strong and healthy Elize will likely be pretty slow, and an Elize who has the job to aid people will find that they have a lack of attacking/defending options for them to use. Elize are very strong in numbers; if more than one Elize work together, it can be a very tough crowd to dispose of, especially if a Leah unit is there to help them out, giving them access to all their various kinds of moves. Play around with Elize, or if you're Leah, chase down an Elize unit to give them full access to their powers! Elize's FINALE is Electric Hyperdrive, whereas Elize drains all of her memory and converts it into high-powered energy, overloading with power. She will then go around the stage in a fire-ice-electric fury, dealing multiple status conditions to characters she crashes into and ending it with a big bang, which shoves characters away from her. The Electric Hyperdrive does lots of damage and will leave lasting impacts on characters she hits, all to compensate for the fact that she loses her earned movesets when she uses the attack. Luckily, it only uses one memory moveset, so if Leah installed a second into Elize, she can utilize that as a replacement and still battle perfectly well. (If the player copied another FINALE, they can use that instead!) While Elize isn't a necessary force or unit for any team, if they happen to be lacking plenty of crucial fighters such as Alcyone or Zellen, then Elize would be happy to fill in their shoes, even if she can only do such a job half as well...but she can really spice them up, too! Trophies ''Standard'' :"This very unique cybernetic girl may seem to act cheery, angry, or very aggressive...but did you know that you're likely not experiencing her real feelings? Elize Bolt is actually quite depressed and sad under that shell of hers formed from the attacks and moves she copies. But! Elize happens to be a very attractive, caring person that means for the better...let her be; that anxiety shrinks when she gains different personality traits." ''Alt'' :"Elize is a very strong fighter, capable of learning anyone's attacks or moves and using them for her own! As she is initially weak, the player needs to build her up, then make her into this awesome fighter! Hell, it's great to have a Leah partner -- Leah can activate more room within Elize, allowing her to become much more lethal and far tougher to fight! She can also change elemental statuses on moves." ''FINALE'' :"Electric Hyperdrive is rather unusual, as it's a completely original move that only she can utilize. Shall the player have never copied another FINALE, this is the one they will use -- Elize will go forward and tear through enemies at high power, for the exchange for draining all the moves she has in her collection. Use this move carefully and wreak as much havoc as you possibly can!" Alts Trivia * Category:Toroko Warriors Category:Characters Category:Subpages